1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to flexible plastic wall liquid containers and more particularly to a valve equipped pouring spout opened by squeezing the side walls of a full container.
There are many circumstances when an extension such as an attached spout or funnel is either necessary or desired to avoid spilling when pouring liquids from a portable container into another container, a vehicle engine, or the like.
These devices help but are often inadequate for the reason the liquid starts to flow as soon as the container is partially inverted, after being opened and before it is properly positioned for discharge of the liquid.
The recent proliferation of flexible plastic containers for lubricating oil and liquids of all descriptions, has made it apparent that a reusable extension with a valve closure at its exhaust end that can be remotely opened by liquid pressure generated by squeezing the container walls would be very desirable. This invention provides a container spout which permits the user to position the end of the spout in the receiving opening with the portable container inverted before generating liquid flow by squeezing the container walls of the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a multitude of container spout or open top container closing members generally formed by thin wall cam members either overlying the periphery or discharge end of the pour spout or inserted in a snap action into a groove within the inner periphery of the pouring spout.
Such container closing members are generally satisfactory where the opening is to be manually opened before inverting or partially inverting the container for pouring. However, such a closure member would result in unwanted sudden discharge of a considerable amount of the liquid from a flexible wall plastic container if such a spout seal was opened by pressure on the container walls.
This invention is distinctive over these prior container neck or spout closures by providing a pouring spout which includes a piston valve in its exhaust end normally seated in a spout closed position but liquid pressure moved in an outward direction by pressure applied to plastic container walls moving the piston valve to a valve open position for discharging liquid from the container.